Blood Tendencies
by masonxoxo
Summary: 4th year was a bitch being chained to a wall of the third task wasn't helpful at all but it did explain where Malfoy went when he was missing the idea wasn't mine I got it from another story all rights belong to J.K rowling and warner brothers
1. Chapter 1

~April~

Harry grabbed Hermione pulling the her to the cup they grabbed on ..

Harry snarled pulling at the steel chains " Harry please stop " Harry blew his hair out of his eyes to look at Hermione who was chained to the floor. The door slammed open nearly missing Hermione who shrieked " let me go you stupid bastard " " Malfoy " Hermione's voice full of recognition his arms were chained behind his back his chest was bare and had an old scar down his ribs Harry was confused, but he still pulled on the chains Hermione had pointed out maybe an hour ago he was bleeding. " oh don't worry you'll get your turn " the man said his voice was rough and scratchy, Harry and Hermione watched his fangs grow "oh dear god " Hermione mumbled Harry growled as the man bit into Malfoy's neck the blonde cried out Harry closed his eyes not wanting to see the pain filled gaze of Malfoy. When he heard Hermione's gasp and " no " he opened his eyes the Vampire was forcing Malfoy to drink his from his wrist Harry pulled on the chains " stop it !" they watched as Malfoy trembled the transformation was happening before their eyes . the older vampire undid the chains they dropped with a clatter he led Malfoy to Harry " go on " Malfoy eyes opened showing the difference his once stormy grey eyes were sliver turning black he moved forward his nose skimmed Harry's neck Harry whimpered his hand came up into my hair pulling my head back I gasped out in shock " Malfoy please do-" He bit down fangs sliding into my neck I cried out " Harry !" shouted Hermione I struggled my wrists bleeding as I shook the chains " Malfoy please remember me please " I whimpered as he drank more " D-Draco " I cried he stopped his mouth stilled he brought his fangs out he had my blood on his lips he turned his head " I wish to be alone with it " The older vampire chuckled " of course young one do you wish the female to stay " Malfoy gave a laugh I could tell it was fake " of course she can watch " the older vampire moved closing the door after him Malfoy turned his head to look at me he reached a hand up breaking the chain I fell forward I had lost to much blood . He broke the other one I stumbled into him he held me up he set me down he leaned forward his tongue lapped at my neck I stared at him Hermione gasped " its healing " Malfoy raised my wrists lapping at my bleeding wrists I watched amazed " thanks " my voice hoarse from screaming He moved to Hermione I watched under half lidded eyes as he broke the chains the triwizard cup was in the corner weird Malfoy lifted me up I groaned Hermione followed they grabbed onto the cup and we were flying ..


	2. Chapter 2 the news

ok that sucks I have to start all over

Harry knew the Hospital wing he'd been here many times since he started at Hogwarts

I sighed sitting up Hermione was sitting on the bed waiting I sighed " your ok ?" she nodded she started to explain about Malfoy being a vampire . "  
Harry he didn't drain you as his first kill so his vampire can only survive on your blood " I groaned

I stared at him from across the charms classroom bringing my hand up to rub the bite mark he left " you ok Harry " I sighed at Ron's voice " yeah I 'm fine " Hermione looked at me I shrugged she glared at me " stop it " I pouted " I can't help it "

I ate slowly at Dinner noticing both Malfoy and Zabini weren't there when an owl flew in I realized it was mine

it simply stated " come to snape's after dinner bring Granger " I stood grabbing Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall I leet her read the note as we got to the dungeons I knocked " come in " I opened the door walking in Hermione shut the door I stared at Malfoy he was tied to the ceiling sat on a loveseat I watched him struggle and snarl I walked over "what happened ?" asked Hermione " he hasn't fed he needs Potter's blood " I cupped the vampire's face " I'm so sorry " he whined I pulled my shirt off " Harry are you sure ?" I nodded stilling looking at Malfoy my green eyes stared into his black I slid onto his lap he mewled I sighed exhaling into his face he didn't struggle " ready ?" came Zabini's voice I nodded Malfoy's arms fell as the spell let him go his hands rested on my hips, but he didn't bite me I offered my neck sighing " its ok Draco " he bit down his fangs sinking in I groaned . He was taking a lot of blood I was getting light headed " Draco Draco STOP ! " I hit his chest my mind fading ...

When I came to I was in someone's lap I shifted " Harry?" came Hermione's voice I sat up slowly then I realized what happened I stood glaring at him he opened his mouth but I brought my hand it cracked against his pale skin he's cheek flushed with MY blood I panted looking at him " YOU EVER TAKE THAT MUCH FROM ME AND I'LL LET YOU DIE !" I grabbed my shirt running from the room.

it was Thursday 2 days since the night in Snape's quarters I shivered

Harry fell out of his chair in the Transfiguration classroom Hermione shrieked turning him on his side his skin was cold but his face and neck were flushed as he was levitated to the Hospital wing Hermione Granger who was dragging Blaise Zabini with her following after the Professor .

I opened my eyes whining I clutched at my neck " are you ok ?" I sat up staring at " Malfoy?" he stood his hand stuffed in his front pocket I winced grabbing my neck " do you want me to help ?" I whimpered I watched him walk closer he was suddenly straddling me I was panting "it hurts " I whimpered he stroked my cheek " it'll be ok love " I brought my hand forward gripping his shirt " hurry Draco " he lapped at my neck cooling my skin I inhaled sharply he sunk his fangs in I shuddered my hand moved to his waist " Draco " I whimpered wrapping my arms around his waist when he pulled his fangs out he lapped at my neck I sighed resting my head against his chest not moving he ran his fingers through my hair " thanks " I breathed out he chuckled " anytime " when he left I told the adults It was probably just stress and that's why I collapsed.

I do know one thing I was different I didn't fight with Malfoy and I was the one breaking up his and Ron's fights. Also I blushed ALOT around him we had a schedule for when he fed it was every 3 days ,Hermione and Blaise always waited outside to escort both of back to the dorms considering after I would be tired and he would be buzzing with pleasure. Hermione liked to tell me that I'd find more pleasure in it if I accepted Malfoy as someone who could give me pleasure and that if I was uncomfortable or in a certain mood the vampire wouldn't drink from me that explained the following Tuesday .

I was pissed Ron was totally trying to set me up with Ginny who constantly flirted and tried to get my attention I just wanted to finish the month and half in peace . it was May 14th and I was waiting in the empty classroom that the 4 of us had converted into a pretty amazing hang out spot we often did homework in here or just hung out Hermione liked to come and read since we had 2 full bookshelves Malfoy and Blaise liked to play chess while Hermione and I played poker or other handy card games . I could feel my blood boiling I exhaled trying to calm down. I looked up at the sound of the door closing I bit my lip trying to calm down he sat next to me his eyebrows furrowed " whats wrong " I shook my head " nothing " he gave me a look " bullshit don't be a twit tell me " so I did I let my anger out about Ginny and Ron and I even told him how he caught Ron reading his letters from Sirius and how weird Dean and Seamus were acting around him. Malfoy listened the entire time running his fingers through Harry's untamed black hair . I sighed finishing then I opened my mouth " Ron yelled at Hermione about her hanging out with Blaise I was horrible Hermione was crying and she slapped him I remember the look in his eyes he brought his hand back and she cried out and I had to hold him back if I hadn't walked in he would of hit her " I looked at him " He was going to hit her Hermione the most innocent person I know well besides Neville " I leaned my head on his shoulder my fingers curled in his shirt he brought his arms around my waist hugging me I inhaled his scent rubbing my cheek against his shirt " thanks for listening " he smiled " its no problem plus if I can't do that whats the point in being friends" I shivered against him his breath hitting the bite mark he chuckled " sorry " I looked at him " what should I do " " I think you need to be honest talk to Dean and Seamus then tell Mcgongall about Ron she'll fix it from there " I sighed " and Ginny?" he pressed his mouth to my temple " she's just a kid really if you tell her the truth that you don't like her like that and you'll never be romantically involved she'll either understand or she'll just be angry " I smiled " thanks "


	3. Chapter 3 the punishment

this seems to happen I'm in the middle of typing I press one button and all my work poof gone

so again I get to type Harry and Hermione have a completely platonic relationship Hermione ends up with either Blaise Zabini or A weasley I haven't exactly decided

Harry sat in the Headmasters off Arthur and Molly Weasley on a couch Ron between them " so why don't you explain why you wish to change dorms " I swallowed looking down then back up not missing Ron's glare . I inhaled " well you see I feel that my dorm mates aren't comfortable with me . as for privacy I caught Ron going through my mail and my trunk . and Safety ? I had hold Ron back from hitting Hermione he almost slapped her in the common room "

I came down the stairs exhaling I smiled at " Harry " Hermione's voice called we met she hugged me " I'm so proud of you " I shrugged " easier then I thought " we made our way out to the courtyard I bumped into " Zabini " he nodded " Potter " Hermione blushed grabbing my wrist she pulled me past the dark chocolate Slytherin I smirked " nice choice " I turned raking my eyes down Zabini's backside " nice arse " I stated Hermione slapped my arm " Harry " I turned back around my eyebrows knitted together " is just me or our the Slytherin's watching us ?" I asked as I noticed Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson watching us. she sat on the stone bench I sat next to her bringing my legs up Indian style she tilted her head " no there definitely watching " I sighed " I wish I was a hufflepuff " Hermione laughed " now whats going to happen ?" I curled my fingers in the hair on my neck " uh Dumbledore said they'd place me in a 6th year dorm till they figured things out for next year since those only another month of school " she shrugged nodding I sighed " can we go to the classroom my back hurts " she sighed but we got up and started our way to the dungeons . Till I was pinned to a wall I gasped staring up at Theo Nott Hermione was pulling on his shoulder I glared at him making eye contact with Hermione she let go and I shoved him off " don't fuckin touch me " I dodged the kick, but not his fist which came smashing down on my cheek I stumbled back into the wall he glared " stay away from Slytherins we don't fight fair " Hermione was pulling on my hand dragging me along .

I entered the classroom " leave it alone 'mione its just a bruise it'll go away " we stopped Zabini was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch doing homework on the plush chair was Malfoy sitting with his legs hanging off the arm of the chair he had a book in his lap both boys heads were turned looking at me Malfoy stood the book dropping Zabini stood " holy shit " I turned to leave Hermione was leaning against the door her arms crossed I groaned rubbing my face I hissed pulling my hand down " Harry just let me heal it " I shook my head " no I want to sit in class and have everyone stare I want the professors to ask what happened and I want to feel the advantage to say " oh I was ganged up on Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson he held me down she hit me broke a rib too " " but Pansy wasn't there " I looked at her " yeah if I hadn't made eye contact she was going to pull you back the minute you moved she glared at me " " theo did this ?" I nodded turning " odd he's more sneer and comment then violent I thought it was weird but his threat stuck " Hermione nodded " what threat ?" I shrugged moving to sit on the couch " he told me to stay away form Slytherins that they don't fight fair like I didn't already know which is funny if you think about I mean besides Hermione Slytherins are the most trusted in my life you Zabini , Malfoy and Snape " Zabini stared at me " you trust me ?" I laughed " don't act so surprised " " you trust Malfoy ?" he questioned I rolled my eyes " I kind of half to I leave my life in his hands every 3 days " Zabini shrugged " good point" " we heard about Weasley detention for 3 weeks " I nodded " yeah and no hogsmeade " Zabini turned his head " and you are you ok ?" Hermione smiled shyly " yeah I 'm fine " I smiled " you know you guys can all sit right " I saw Hermione and Blaise blush, but Malfoy didn't Zabini sat on the floor by my feet finishing what seemed to be a charms essay Hermione sat on the love seat after picking up Malfoy's book Malfoy gave a "hey " but Hermione only laughed opening it and beginning to read . I sighed bringing my legs over Zabini's head and laying down . I felt him pick my legs up and sit placing my legs back on his lap I felt the binding on my calf's I sighed I brought a hand up to my cheek hissing " stop touching it Harry " I turned my head Hermione wasn't even looking up, but I saw her smirk I glared then pouted " but if itches " she looked up at me " then you should have let me heal it " I crossed my arms staring at the ceiling my eyes widened as Malfoy leaned over me I closed my eyes as his tongue lapped over my cheek "ewww " I whined he laughed, but Hermione cried " yes haha " I rolled my eyes bringing my hand up to wipe my cheek it didn't hurt anymore I glared at Malfoy he grinned I smirked I kicked off my shoes bringing my knee up I placed the foot closest to his crotch on his thigh and rubbed my heel into it he stiffened I smirked he glared at me I raised an eyebrow then it hit me I stopped his eyes filled with confusion " whats wrong ?" I sat up Hermione and Zabini both looked at me " what happens this summer and next year ?" " what do you mean ?" asked Hermione " well first " I looked at Malfoy " we live in completely different places how exactly are you going to feed during the summer plus next year what happens to this to our friendship ?" I voiced my worries and realizations out loud "

to be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was looking at each person Draco's forehead crinkled " I didn't think of that I won't even be in Britain this summer " I looked at him " what where are you going ?" Blaise sat next to Hermione " he's staying with me in Italy this summer " Hermione's eyes widened " Italy " she mouthed to me I gave her a look " like he'd let us " she shrugged " what ?" the dark boy asked " Hermione thinks we should stay with you this summer " Hermione shrugged " you'll be safe Draco alive and I I won't have to deal with my father " I rolled my eyes " hasn't he got over it I mean seriously your 15 " she crossed her arms grumbling " what ?" asked Draco " Hermione's dad made a huge fuss about Krum because he's like what 18 " " he grounded me my mother's sending me to a summer camp hello I'm 15 not 10 " I laughed leaning into Draco " well I guess you could stay with me this summer we leave 2 days after June 14th" I swallowed " and in September when we come back to school ?" Draco looked at me " well I 'm kind of stuck with you so were friends or whatever this for lets say forever " I smiled looking at Blaise he swallowed " of course "

I walked into the summer home " wow " " so what'd you tell the Weasleys " I shrugged " nothing really that I was staying with some friends this summer and wouldn't see them in awhile " Blaise nodded.

I was so bored I laid on the couch Hermione had dragged Blaise to the shops asking about everything I told her to pick up some stuff for me and gave her some money . " hey " I looked up " oh hi " he walked over moving my leg he sat down my other leg behind his back I swallowed sitting up my groin pressed to his hip " whats up " he smiled " I got bored of sitting in my room I could hear your music " I smiled shyly I looked into his grey eyes " Draco " I whispered he looked at me " yeah " I blushed looking down " I was reading about the vampire thing with their lovers and its says that the lover normally feels pleasure from the bite that it doesn't hurt " I looked up his eyes held concern " do I do I hurt you ?" I shook my head " no no you don't I was just why don't I feel pleasure when you drink from me " he bit his lip I leaned forward slowly he licked his bottom lip " because you don't let yourself " I sighed falling back on the couch " once you can accept that I can give you pleasure and your willing to take pleasure from me you'll feel It " I sat up again " one other thing " " yes ?" I blushed " why haven't you " I stopped " what why haven't I ?" my cheeks heated more " why haven't you tried to you know have sex with me " he chuckled " harry that's your decision if you want me just tell me " I looked down he cupped my cheek I looked at him " I just " he kissed my forehead " I'm here for you just tell me the truth " I bit my lip " why won't you kiss me ?" he brushed his mouth against mine "just ask " I gripped his hair and crushed my mouth against his he held my lower back "mm" he laid me down shifting to his stomach I nibbled his bottom lip "Holy " I pulled away looking up my cheeks flushed Hermione was holding shopping bags Blaise behind her he was holding more " wow so the vampire seduced the boy now plunge your fangs into him Draco that's the best part " Hermione laughed " having fun " she asked I groaned Draco snarled his eyes turning black " whoa " " Draco?" Hermione asked his fangs grew and he snarled again I pulled his face down " shhh calm down " he was staring into my eyes his fangs retracted back and his black eyes faded back into stormy grey he gasped " I uh we'll leave " I stroked his cheek " its alright " he groaned laying his forehead on mine "well that was " I laughed " that was fun " he smiled kissing me lightly . now our relationships even more fucked up


	5. Chapter 5

I took a breath sitting in the chair in Draco's room swallowing he nodded " go ahead " I blushed his eyes watched my cheeks " sorry um I just I want to know how you feel " he stood walking over he kneeled before me I sighed running my fingers through his hair. I watched him stand lifting me he sat in the chair placing me on his lap, " Harry your amazing and pure and I would love to be with you, but its up to you if your not ready or you feel pressured then I won't ". I stared into his gorgeous stormy eyes I ran my fingers through his silk blonde hair I leaned in and parted my lips against his he sighed as we kissed when I pulled away slowly. " Draco " he looked into my eyes " yes Harry " I swallowed " I think I'm in love with you " Draco's eyes widened he opened his mouth ...


	6. Chapter 6

recap :

Harry swallowed looking up "I'm in love with you " Draco's eyes widened Harry watched those stormy grey eyes before he stumbled off Draco's lap he stood Draco looked down he seemed to be thinking and then he stood " I think you should go " Harry turned his head " your lying to me when have you ever told me the truth " speaking with his broken heart Harry let his hand crack against Draco's cheek " I can't believe I fell in love with you this is ALL your fault ! why couldn't you have just KILLED ME !" Harry turned slammed the door shut and ran out of the Italy villa , he didn't stop he ran through empty to crowded streets he needed to get away he couldn't believe any of this .

I curled into my self its been at least 3 days since I had ran away from the Zabini summer home. I stood reckoned it was mid day , I watched people shopping when I caught her , Hermione she was dragging her hand through her wavy brown curls she looked over her shoulder turning a tall dark skinned boy exited a shop Hermione watched him shake his head and he hugged her I recognized Blaise Hermione cried into his chest. I figured I should go talk to them let them know I'm ok , but then HE walked out of the shop his pale skin shimmered in the warm sunlight and his white blonde hair glowed like a halo, but Draco was anything but an angel he didn't deserve a halo my stomach gurgled I groaned I watched his head snap around and his dark grey eyes pierced through me . My body shuddered and I ran down the alley I was caught he pinned me I heard "HARRY !" I looked over to see Hermione Blaise behind her his hand on her hip I opened my mouth to speak till I twisted bending over I puked ..

I opened my eyes blinking slowly I heard " your awake " I swallowed and rolled over he growled " don't ignore me " I let a piss off you heartbreaker fall out of my mouth I was violently turned over and he was pinning me to the mattress? I couldn't tell I stared up at him he looked angry, but like he wanted to cry " you stupid stupid boy do you know how worried I was how scared that you were dead " he shook me " DO YOU !?" I looked away " you didn't want me was I supposed to just stand there ?" he gave a choked sob " Of course I want you YOU TWAT !" I looked at him my green eyes I imagine piercing him I shook my head " no ! no you said " Draco shook his head " yes I know I told you to leave, but that was so I could think I was so bloody happy I wanted a little time to compose myself to figure out what to say " I felt the tears well up and I was crying I struggled " No !No your lying because if your not then I " I stopped he let go of my wrists and I hugged him arms wrapping around his neck he sat up " shh " he held me close " I'm being honest " I buried my face in the crook of his neck letting everything out then I felt his fangs sink in I gasped "uhhuh uh " he pulled away for a moment to lick my earlobe sucking it into his mouth I groaned my body rocked against his I nibbled on his neck sucking he growled sinking his teeth back in my breath hitched. my fingers tightened in his hair he lapped at my neck and I hurriedly moved to undo his shirt then his jeans he watched for a moment before pulling my shirt off I was smaller then him he undid my jeans I groaned " Draco " I moaned he pushed me back on the bed our hips jerked together grinding I held onto his body legs wrapping around his " oh go faster " he leaned over me our mouths came together and we kissed his tongue snaked in lapping at the inside of my mouth . I pushed my hips up I shuddered and jerked till I groaned pulling back my head back my back arched he bit into my neck sending even more pleasure throughout my body which jerked and shook as I came hard his name flew out of my mouth echo in the room . As I panted under him he shivered I stroked his cheek " I love you " I whispered he smiled kissing me lightly " I love you "


End file.
